


See Something You Don't Like?

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai paints Naruto's stomach. Sasuke spies on the process. Sasuke is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Something You Don't Like?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place, after Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato have confronted Sasuke in Orochimaru's lair, but before Sasuke and Orochimaru have their showdown. I don't own 'Naruto' or the characters. I'm just obsessed with them. ;)

Sai seemed absorbed in the painting he was spreading across Naruto's bare chest. There were swirls of deep blue green, matching the shade of Naruto's eyes. They battled swirls as fiery red as Kyuubi's power. The swirls and whirls enhanced the lines and curves of the boy's body, providing a backdrop for the tattoo upon his stomach. 

Sasuke found himself fighting off a nosebleed at the sight, silently cursing Sai, as he did. 

Sakura took a closer look at the riot of color across Naruto's chest. "This is quite beautiful," she said, admiringly. 

"I'd say it's some of my best work," Sai said modestly, as he raised his head to regard her. He'd been intent upon Naruto's bare skin. 

Naruto squirmed. "I don't know why you're painting on me, instead of a canvas."

"Artists must never be afraid to work with new mediums," Sai said, with a bright smile. "Besides, I think this painting will be able to enhance, or strengthen your own jitsu."

"Really?" Naruto asked. He looked down with wide eyes upon his chest and stomach. 

"The swirls reinforce the seal upon Kyuubi," Sai explained. "This is something only I could do for you, with my jitsu." His smile faded, as he studied Naruto. There was an intensity to his gaze, which Sasuke understood only too well. "I wanted to do something Sasuke-kun couldn't."

Sasuke clenched a fist, as he glared at Sai's face, reflected within the crystal ball. He had a jitsu of his own, with that himbo's name on it. 

"Having fun with the crystal, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru enquired, as he entered the room. 

"Not really." Sasuke banished the image of Sai, Naruto, and Sakura from the crystal, before Orochimaru could see it. "Much of what I saw was tedious."


End file.
